


Pepper Heat

by Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Breeding Kink (low key), Cunnilingus, Edgepuff, Heat Scents, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, Spaghedgy, Squirting, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, oversensitivity, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner
Summary: The only person who can take Papyrus's heat is Papyrus.~I was batting around two ideas in this one, the names and the heat scents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A way to keep track of who's talking via dialogue-  
> Undertale: Normal  
> Underfell: Bold Print  
> Underswap: Italics  
> Swapfell: Italics & Bold

The Great and Terrible Papyrus was in the foulest mood imaginable. The problem wasn't due to the house where he currently resided, which was filled to the brim with his and his brother's multidimensional counterparts, though that probably should've been what set him off that morning. Nor was the problem from the way his brother cringed from him that morning, at least, not directly.

 

No, it was the heavy burning that made his bones feel heavy and yet tight with an intensity like a coiled spring. He only barely managed to refrain snapping anything he held in half during the work shift, particularly when some dumbfuck questioned his authority as an officer of the law. The desk job he normally hated meant that he could disappear at a whim, a fact he normally ignored. Now, he stopped to splash water over his burning face multiple times just to keep from panting like a dog. His irritation had nothing to do with anyone in particular, unless you could count himself, which the Great and Terrible Papyrus is very proud of himself so there was no reason for him to be irritated!..

 

…

 

That being said, he could silently admit that the magic that made up his soul and self had very poor timing. Living with not 3, and not 5, but 7 other people made locking himself away and enduring the heat very very very difficult. More so, his heat made him reek of the strong burning scent of husky sweet citric pepper with a literal heat like cayenne. Such a 'heat' scent (that he made DAMN sure that his Sans never punned about, even behind his back) repelled anyone that didn't want to suffer. It was fearsome to be sure, and at the time when his home was in the Underground, he was grateful for a domineering scent that made other monsters think twice about taking advantage. Nonetheless, that same feature made finding a willing mate depressingly difficult.

 

Especially with his heightened senses, he could barely whiff out the rising scents in a couple of his otherworldly counterparts. He was not the only one approaching heat. Although, he had not seen anything amiss with the other Papyrus' behavior, so he suspected that he was the first to fall to his magic's biological imperative. If he could remain focused long enough, he would be even more annoyed at the thought.

 

It was in this frame of mind that he stormed through the door, and almost barreled straight into Papyrus. Well, just the Great Papyrus. The skeleton clad in a somewhat skimpy and vulnerable 'battle body' that he and his own brother made at for a party one day, smiled and tried to greet him. The Great and Terrible Papyrus did not necessarily enjoy his presence because they all deferred to rather simple childish nicknames, a result of this same Papyrus's brother drawing names out of a hat. Or rather, themes. Colors, drinks, clothes, cars... he had been distinctly relieved at the time not to receive an unfortunate nickname like “Socks” that one of the lazier Papyrus' had received.

 

The Papyrus in front of him had been named “Paprika”, after spending an agonizingly long time pouring over color palettes and really only deciding on a 'color' after he recognized a color from the spice cabinet. It was a surprisingly ingenious way of getting around the naming rule and finding a name that sounded like their shared name. His brother was just as disgustingly lazy as his own and named himself Blue. The Great and Terrible Papyrus settled for “Dr. Pepper” after drawing soda for their new name and forced everyone to call him “Pepper” under threat of death should they invoke the 'Dr.' title. It was his first lesson in realizing how truly similar they were when it came to getting their way.

 

The second lesson drove home a mere few seconds after he ran into Paprika and he was greeted by the faintest scent of sweet citrus. Ah, of course his counterpart would enter heat mere hours after his own. “PEPPER, YOU'RE STARING. IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE?”

 

He was in fact staring, a low growl threatening to rumble out at the boldness of 'Paprika'. Most monsters would know to step out of his way when he was trying to stalk PAST them, but especially if their heat chanced a synchronization with his. It seems that the other skeleton monster has yet to realize what a state he's about to be in. He seized his kinder counterpart by the scarf and bore his most terrifying grin,

 

“ **IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL STEP AWAY RIGHT THIS INSTANT**.”

 

-and letting go to turn and lock himself in his room for the rest of the week.

 

Paprika huffed, “RUDE. I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE COOKING DINNER OR I WAS TONIGHT.”

 

He.

 

Should.

 

Not.

 

Have said that.

 

 

The hungry growl he'd been so careful to repress surfaced with the telltale rumble like an earthquake, and he whirled to grab him and drag him forward, shoving him to his bedroom door. From his quiet corner of the couch, his brother “Coke” Sans heaved a silent sigh of relief. His brother was intense when he was in heat.

 

Inside the Terrible Pepper's bedroom, he threw Pap on the bed and climbed on top of him in a fiery instant. Tongue and teeth clashed, startling the other skeleton into a gasp long enough for him to shove his tongue between his teeth and dominate the bruising kiss. Pressing a knee up against his pelvis and pinning his arms above his head with one hand, he quickly rendered his insolent counterpart acceptably incapacitated. He gripped a floating rib, scratching it with his sharpened claws, dragging and grinding his own heated pelvis to the defensively raised kneecap.

 

His scent rose in volume in the enclosed room, a tangerine scent making both of their heads swim and urging Pepper on. Pap's defensive half curl slowly relaxed as he continued their sloppy makeout, even as the cayenne pepper heat scent and Pepper's brutal pace brought tears to his eyes and a rising flush to his cheekbones and a low whimper. He was cute. His scent was sweet.

 

He wanted to devour him whole and fuck him doing it.

 

He raised his chin up almost tenderly before biting down experimentally on the cervical vertebrae. Pap bucked suddenly with a sharp keening, his body expressing the true meaning of the sound spilling out, and he licked the bitten bone hungrily while pulling himself out.

 

“ **ONE LAST CHANCE** ,” he growled begrudgingly, his self-control very much at its limit. He remained rigidly still, doing his best not to falter.“ **IF YOU WANT TO WALK AWAY, I SHALL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE**.”

 

Pap seemed dazed, his bones tingling and searing with sensitivity where Pepper touched him, but at that unspoken question hidden underneath the warning he shook his head twice. “I-”

 

With that, Pepper didn't need to hear any more. Flipping him so that his face was pressed to the sheets, he all but ripped the shorts down to rut his dripping cock to his pubic symphysis. No further stimulation was needed before soft shining folds were formed, and the head of his cock slid up, twitching against his clit. Pap gave a low sobbing groan at the igniting shocks of pleasure, his legs jolting involuntarily.

 

Pepper bit his cervical vertebrae again, pre-cum smearing along with Pap's arousal in smooth slick motion. After refraining from any activity during the entirety of the day, any stimulation was going straight to his head in a heady drunken arousal. Sliding his length back and forth, the last thing he expected was for Pap to buck back onto him, and engulf him with his hot wet warmth.

 

“ **AHH... OH STARS YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT..!** ” Pepper hissed between clenched teeth.

 

“CAN'T... HELP IT...” Pap whimpered. “EVERYWHERE, I FEEL LIKE I'M ON FIRE! YOUR HEAT IS MAKING ME NEED... NEED...”

 

He grabbed Pap by the hips and buried himself to the hilt so that the head of his dick was brushing up to the conjured cervix. His muscles was jumping rhythmically, wet hot warmth wrapped tightly around his cock This anatomy that Pap produced was far more elaborate than it had any need to be, bringing to mind the only possible reason for such.

 

“ **TELL ME.** ”

 

The walls of Pap's cunt clenched suddenly in response to his commanding tone, and he whimpered underneath him. “NNGHHH!”

 

Pepper was too far along to stop his steady bucking now, but that didn't mean he couldn't get exactly what he wanted from him even in the throes of his heat. In fact, his domineering and tightly controlling compulsions spurred him to pulling out, as he came hard at his entrance. Pap whined, “AH, WHY DID YOU- EEP!”

 

His magic dripping from the conjured hole prompted Pepper to force Pap's legs spread forward and wider to leave him wide open and pressed his tongue heavily against him to lap up the heaviest flow.

 

“NNN-NO T-TOO MUCH! I'M TOO SENSITIVE FOR THA-HAH!” Pap cried out against Pepper's tongue breaching and collecting the residual semen that might've dripped in. “UHNNN...” The soft wet muscle stroked his trembling walls heavily. By the time Pepper's tongue retracted, Pap was shaking mess, feeling hot and almost feverish with the sensitivity that seemed to take hold in the presence of the cayenne heavy atmosphere building up in the room.

 

Pepper pulled Pap forward and facing him, his face shining where he'd pressed his mouth to his pussy. He leaned forward, holding Pap's chin up and opened his mouth so that his cum dripped from his mouth lewdly. The first heavy drop of it fell on his cheekbone as Pepper commanded with gleaming eyes, “ **SWALLOW**.”

 

Pap shuddered at the feeling of the warmth dripping past his cheekbone, and despite himself leaned forward to suckle gingerly on Pepper's tongue. If he had any questions as to whether the magic was truly the culprit to his overstimulation or his own heat beginning, the way his throat began tingling as if he'd swallowed pepper extract left no more room for doubt.

 

“ **YOU DIDN'T THINK I GAVE YOU THE OPTION TO LEAVE OUT OF MERE CURTESY, DID YOU? NO MONSTER HAS EVER ENDURED THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS'S HEAT. NOW.** ”

 

Smirking, he guided his still dripping dick to Pap's entrance, pressing carefully to emphasize but not penetrate, “ **TELL ME. WHAT DO YOU WANT**?”

 

“I-I WANT... I WANT TO FEEL YOU DEEP INSIDE, AND...” Pap stuttered, almost shrinking back with his flushed face coloring a darker orange, and shyly redirecting his gaze past him. Pepper licked the trail of cum that fell past his face, purring.

 

“ **AND?** ”

 

“I WANT YOU TO COME DEEP, SO DEEP THAT I FEAR THAT I MAY BEAR YOUNG.”

 

The image nearly made Pepper dizzy with his magic rushing through his skull, an unrecognizable possessiveness taking over as a rumbling growl rose from deep inside his chest and he pulled Pap onto his lap to slam his hips flush to Pap's.

 

“ **THEN TAKE MY SEED NOW.** ”

 

Pap was riding him now, moaning wantonly through each hard buck. His walls clenched eagerly, sucking him in even as Pap lifted his hips to meet each penetrative thrust. This time Pepper could almost swear that Pap's magic was forming something more, the merest suggestion of a makeshift womb, but with the intention to tease at the idea and no more. And he intended to make him feel it through the friction of every throbbing, sliding, thrust.

 

Begrudging respect leaking through his voice, he uttered breathlessly, “ **YOU'RE THE ONLY WHO CAN TAKE ME, AREN'T YOU? I SHOULD'VE KNOWN, MY OTHER SELF... THE GREAT PAPYRUS.** ”

 

Pap keened, spine snapping straight and almost screaming through the sudden squirting orgasm, and with his walls so thoroughly milking him, Pepper had no choice but to comply and release himself deep inside. Cum was dripping back down into his lap, but seemed insignificant to the buzzing exhilarating high that he found himself in. Pap fell into him, pushing them back onto the bed as they both panted with a jelly-like limpness.

 

They remained like that, panting. He was still inside Pap, though any attempts to move away triggered Pap's extreme sensitivity and made him wince at the way his legs dug in tighter around his hips. This was promising to be as satisfying as it would be exhausting.

 

“WE'RE GOING TO BE HERE FOR AWHILE...” Pap whined lowly from where he tucked his head underneath his skull. He'd chalk it up to whim later, but Pepper edged his face up and leaned down with a quick chaste kiss.

 

“ **YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE I DID THAT.** ” he grumbled at Pap's startled expression. He has a reputation to keep after all.

 

~

 

“geez, the house smells like the spice cabinet. who's all in heat?” Blue asked, stepping in and noticing the heavy scent.

 

“ **do you have to ask?** ” Coke responded, gruffly. “ **only every single one of the papyrus's. your bro's with mine by the way. and he's fucking loud, in both meanings of the word**.”

 

Blue's eyelights dimmed dark. “they're what? and you didn't stop them?”

 

“ **right, me stop him with my excessive 1 hp**.” he snorted. “ **boss was on a war path from the second he walked in through the door. better your bro than me or you, it sounds like he's handling it better anyway.** ”

 

Underwap Sans who'd drawn the 'clothes' theme, popped his head out from the kitchen, “ _AT LEAST YOU KNOW WHERE YOUR BROTHERS ARE. I HAVEN'T SEEN 'SOCKS' ALL DAY._ ”

 

“ **chill sans-dana, i'm sure he's jacking off alone or something like that.** ” Coke waved dismissively.

 

“ _IT'S BANDANA!_ ” he squawked indignantly. “ _BAN.DAN.AH. I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE THE SAME PEOPLE!_ ”

 

“ _ **NO, HE'S WITH MY BRO IN THE BASEMENT. WE MADE IT SOUNDPROOF WHICH IS WHY YOU HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING.**_ ” 'Harley', the Swapfell Sans interrupted, tromping downstairs, receiving raised eyebrows from all the counterparts.

 

“and you were up there, why again?” Blue asked suspiciously.

 

“ _ **I WANTED TO SEE IF SUCH A STRONG HEAT SCENT WOULD MEAN THAT COPULATION WOULD BE PAINFUL, BUT IT SEEMS THAT IT JUST OVERSTIMULATES.**_ ” Harley sighed, flopping on the couch and stealing the remote with a disgruntled look. “ _ **HOW BORING.**_ ”

 

His declaration was met with a long silence. Coke stared at him.

 

“ **dude, what the fuck**.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I just want to play with the idea of different heat scents, and thought that if UF!Papyrus smelled literally like cayenne pepper, and in this case layered with habanero 'cuz those are somewhat citrus-y, other monsters'd think twice before going near him. I mean, you wouldn't put hot sauce on your crotch, right? Good thing the Great Papyrus is not so timid! (Unless we want to talk about how cute a sub he is!)
> 
> Incidentally, I must be on the same wavelength as PurrfecktlySinful or something, 'cuz she updated her Kinktober with a near identical relationship dynamic! You oughta check hers out if you haven't already.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8018797/chapters/19006417
> 
> Lastly, I have a tumblr so if you feel the need to talk to me you can use that or shoot me a comment below! Have a lovely day. <3  
> https://agraulisvanillae.tumblr.com/


End file.
